Frabjous Session Four
Valt: Valt sits down on the porch, her feet on the lower step. Even still her knees come up to almost her shoulders. Doc Swiftly: Doc hauls out The Book, making sure everything is going vaguely according to plan. Jessie: Jessie gives the door a suspicious look. 'Uhm.. I hope she knows what she's doing.' Valt: "If she doesn't... we can just go in, right?" Doc Swiftly: "The door is locked." Marlin: Marlin leans against the door, crossing his arms as if annoyed with the situation. "There are windows." Kel: Fyre seems to be interrogating her fetch about the location of the rosary with a gun to her face. Valt: "...there are four of us and one door." Doc Swiftly: Doc glances up. "Do you really want to see what might happen if Fyre was UNABLE to kill her own fetch?" Marlin: "There are a lot of windows." Jessie: 'I just.. well, there is a gun, and all.' Jessie fidgets. Valt: Valt picks up a blade of grass and twirls it around and around in her fingers. "...don't worry." Doc Swiftly: "I'm not." Jessie: 'Uhmm.' Valt: "Jessie always worries." Doc Swiftly: Doc hands Jessie The Book. "Here. Now you can keep an eye on her." Jessie: 'I just.. well..' Jessie takes the book, very carefully. Like it could bite. Kel: The fetch is taking Fyre back to her bedroom to look up the name of the shop where she pawned the beads. Doc Swiftly: Doc hauls the book on world history out of his pocket and begins reading again. Valt: Valt looks down. "...sorry I got us in trouble." Doc Swiftly: "It could be worse. They could have chased us through the doorway." Valt: "But I didn't know they wouldn't." Jessie: 'They could've done that?' Valt: "I don't know." Marlin: "We could have dealt with it." Doc Swiftly: "We could always use the Book to fix it." Jessie: Jessie frowns at the book 'I don't like that idea.. I mean, it can't be doing these things for free...' Doc Swiftly: "It would probably be preferable to having the Hunt after us." Marlin: "There's no point to using it in situations we can deal with on our own anyway." Jessie: 'I don't know if we could, er, deal with ..uh, lots of hunters. And that squirrel.' Marlin: "We could." Jessie: Jessie looks unconvinced Doc Swiftly: Turns a page. Stops. Stares at the book. Jessie: Jessie glances at the door again, then shrugs and sits down next to Valt. Valt: "...I'm the one who took it, right? I could just go back and let them have me." She gnaws on a fingertip. Kel: The fetch is leafing through a phone book while they talk ever-so-politely. Doc Swiftly: "That is a bad idea." Jessie: 'Why would you want to do that?' Valt: "...to protect you all." Marlin: Marlin shrugs. "We don't need it." Jessie: Jessie shakes her head 'It wouldn't make them leave the rest of us alone. And you would get hurt.' Valt: Valt shrugs. Her head slowly droops until it lands on Jessie's shoulder. Doc Swiftly: "They split the atom and turned it into a WEAPON?!" Doc Swiftly: Doc is staring at his history book. Marlin: "It would be easier for you, going forward, if you just assume they have done everything possible already and used it all for weapons." Jessie: Jessie blinks at Valt, then looks up at Doc. 'Er.. yeah.' Valt: Valt makes a little explody-noise. Doc Swiftly: Doc jumps. Jessie: Jessie hides a grin. Kel: ... soooo, a gunshot sounds from the upper floor of the house. Doc Swiftly: Doc looks at Jessie. Valt: Valt jumps! Valt: Her hand slides down to squeeze at Jessie's. Aww. Jessie: '..ack.' Jessie jumps up! ..and flails about trying to get the book over to the most current page Kel: It looks like Fyre threw a book in her fetch's face and they got into a wrestling match over the gun. Doc Swiftly: "Is she okay, Jessie?" Kel: And, so far, the only casualty is the fetch's shin betting kicked and Fyre's arm being pulled on really hard. Jessie: Jessie holds the book open 'Uhm.. so far. ...but they're fighting.' Marlin: "And?" Doc Swiftly: Doc looks about ready to knock the door down. Valt: Valt frowns deeply. Jessie: 'And she didn't get shot.. so.. ...yeah, maybe we should get in there?' Kel: ... Fyre now has her fetch in a restraining hold. Police-style. Doc Swiftly: Doc steps back and starts looking for an open window. Doc Swiftly: ". . .We should probably hold off until she gets in real trouble.." Doc Swiftly: He still looks anxious Jessie: 'She's still, uhm, winning.' Jessie looks as if she'd be fidgeting if she didn't have Valt holding on Marlin: "Then we let her fight." Valt: Valt nods confidently. "She'll win." Jessie: 'Just, er, not too comfortable with only watching through a book.' Doc Swiftly: "We should possibly head around back..I assume that the police have rather rapid response times nowadays." Doc Swiftly: "And that gunshot was..Loud." Jessie: 'And maybe there's a back door that isn't locked too.' Kel: The houses are kind of spaced out, but yeah, that could be an issue. Valt: Valt stands up carefully. Doc Swiftly: Doc begins heading around the back. Jessie: Jessie heads around the house, keeping the book open. Though she's not quite as skilled as Doc is at walking while reading Valt: Hot following action! Kel: ... and now Fyre has her fetch on the floor with her thumbs on her jugular. Kel: Which is to say, it is rapidly becoming dead-ified. Marlin: Marlin stays at the front door. Doc Swiftly: Doc heads back around, stares at Marlin. "Come with us, Marlin." Valt: Valt keeps pretty close to Jessie, close enough to read over her shoulder. "...told you she could do it." Jessie: Jessie looks a bit disturbed at the book's description of the fetch's slow choking at Fyre's hands '....uhm.. maybe you should hold the book for now?' Doc Swiftly: Doc keeps staring at Marlin. Valt: Valt takes the book without another word and smiles at Jessie. Aww. Marlin: "Someone should stay out front." Jessie: Jessie looks to see if any entrances in the back of the house look unlocked. Kel: And nope, no such luck. Fyre: The front door opens. Fyre step- er. blinks at Marlin. Doc Swiftly: Doc visibly sighs in relief. Marlin: Marlin steps out of the way. "How did it go?" Fyre: If anyone happened to look, they might notice Fyre's hands shaking a little bit. "You probably look suspicious hanging out here. You all can come inside. Where are the others?" Her voise is calm and even. Jessie: Jessie looks back at the book in Valt's hands '...oh. Guess we should go back to the front.' Valt: Valt nods and about-faces to go back where they came from. Marlin: "They panicked and were trying to get inside, through the back." Doc Swiftly: "I am standing *right here*, Marlin." Jessie: Jessie heads around the house again Marlin: "That doesn't mean it's not what you were doing." Doc Swiftly: "Calmly stating that we should head to the back to avoid police entanglements is hardly panicing." Marlin: "When there are no police at all, it is, yes." Fyre: Fyre has already turrned and gone back inside. Doc Swiftly: Doc follows her in. Valt: Valt looks to Jessie. "Should we follow?" Jessie: 'But there could've been police.' Jessie pauses, shrugs, and heads into the house Valt: Valt shrugs as well and goes in, the book still held open in one hand. Marlin: Marlin moves inside as well. "You didn't say how it went." Jessie: Jessie points at Valt and the book 'Well, you could probably just read that if you wanted...er.' Fyre: "As well as could be expected, I suppose." Doc Swiftly: "Are you all right?" Fyre: Fyre is fiddling with her rosary a bit. "Got smacked into a wall. I'm fine." Marlin: "Good. Is there anything else that needs to be done here?" Valt: Valt looks around. "...needs dusting." Doc Swiftly: Doc has spotted the computer in the living room. Doc Swiftly: "What is that?" Jessie: Jessie looks at the computer, then at sparky Doc 'uhm.. maybe something you shouldn't get too close to while.. uh.. sparking.' Doc Swiftly: "Why not?" Jessie: 'Well, its a computer.. and static electricity is kind of.. bad for it.' Doc Swiftly: Doc looks at the keyboard. "Unless things have changed, plastic is a poor conductor of static electricity." Doc Swiftly: "What does it DO? Beyond compute, apparently." Jessie: 'Its the box you shouldn't shock. And.. well.. there's the internet..' Marlin: "Don't let him on the internet. We'll never leave." Doc Swiftly: Doc raises an eyebrow. Glances at Fyre. "How does this 'Internet' work?" Fyre: Fyre blinks a bit, seeming to wake up a bit. "Uh. It's a series of tubes." Doc Swiftly: Pause. Doc is clearly waiting for more explanation. Doc Swiftly: "Like the plumbing?" Fyre: "Yes. But with information instead of water." Fyre: Fyre is completely and utterly deadpan here. Jessie: Jessie squints her eyes 'That's a.. ..no. I'll explain later.. first, uhm.. what happened with your.. uh.. I mean, is there a body or something upstairs now..?' Marlin: "Imagine millions of books, magazines, and personal journals connected to one another through phone lines. All of them are boring. That is the internet." Jessie: Jessie is still squinting as she looks at Marlin 'The internet isn't boring.' Fyre: "It doesn't have a body." Doc Swiftly: Doc is just staring at the...Computer. Marlin: "Find me something interesting that isn't racist or nudity." Marlin: "You won't." Jessie: '...fine.' Jessie heads over to the computer. INTERNET CHALLENGE GO Valt: "...we're going to be here forever." Fyre: ...okay, Fyre HAS to see this. "Pull up Wikipedia." Doc Swiftly: "Wiki..What?" Jessie: Jessie get on ze internets! Valt: "...imagine if your brain was outside your body and anyone could edit it?" Jessie: Jessie taps on the keyboard with tentacle fingers. Tappity tappity tappity. 'See, its just like an encyclopedia set.. but always being updated. By, er, anyone. And its not racist or naked. ...er, mostly.' Fyre: "...nah, that doesn't work. Then people would rewrite you to perform Goatse at random." Fyre: "And to do untoward things with live eels." Doc Swiftly: "I don't want to know what that is, do I?" Jessie: 'Er. No.' Valt: Valt looks at the book, then at Doc, then back at the book... Doc Swiftly: Doc stares at Wikipedia. He's clearly thinking..Something.. Jessie: 'You can look up pretty much anything on here. All you have to do is type whatever you want to look up in the search window here.' Jessie points out helpfully! Doc Swiftly: Doc whispers something too quiet to hear. Fyre: "If it's not there, it probably doesn't exist. Well, that's not quite true... You could probably find it on Google." Doc Swiftly: Doc clears his throat. "Eric Simms." Jessie: Jessie glances at Doc curiously '..'kay. Er, one or two 'm's?' Doc Swiftly: "Two." Jessie: Jessie types 'Eric Simms' into the Wiki search engine. GO INTERNET GO Kel: There's a tiny little stub article on some of his early accomplishments before he faded into obscurity. With a nice little box at the top saying that the page is being voted for deletion. Doc Swiftly: Not even a picture. Doc nods and straightens up, as if the article is only minorly inconsequential. Fyre: ...Suspicious Fyre is suspicious. "Odd name to pull out of nowhere." Jessie: Jessie is also looking at the Doc, after looking over the tiny stub article '...' Doc Swiftly: Doc glances at Fyre. "He was..An acquaintance of mine. Someone I knew once, a long time ago." Doc Swiftly: "I worked with him." Kel: It does mention his marriage. Jessie: Jessie looks back at the article.. and at the keyboard.. Doc Swiftly: Doc's eyes flicker to the bottom of the page, possibly to the 'References' section, then turns away from it. "So, no body?" Doc Swiftly: He's talking to Fyre, apparently. Fyre: "It fell apart and turned to stuff." Doc Swiftly: "So. Is there anything else we need to do here?" Jessie: Jessie looks like she's wanting to type some more into the internet, but instead turns around '...I can look up some more online later. well, if you don't want to look up more on your old.. coworker.. I guess we should help hide the.. stuff?' Fyre: "...it's... stuff. It's just things. It's not a person. Nothing to hide." Jessie: Er.. well, I didn't know what 'stuff' you meant. I mean.. you know. Stuff.' Jessie shrugs. '''Fyre': Fyre taps her rosary. "This was in it. Just stuff." Valt: "...stuff we can use?" Jessie: 'Er.. that stuff was a person.. ..kind of.. just a bit ago.' Valt: "But it isn't anymore." Fyre: "Does this look like something that will incriminate me in the murder of myself?" Jessie: 'I don't think they'd seriously investigate that. I mean, you're ..here. ...and I guess this is your house now.' Doc Swiftly: "Assuming that we don't think it's likely that someone who knew the fetch will ever come for a visit." Fyre: "They will think I am her." Valt: Valt streeeetches... holy crap, scary long limbs. "...can we go home? It feels like we've been here for weeks." Fyre: Fyre looks around. "I guess this is my home now. If she... I vanished, it'd look suspicious." Jessie: 'Well, you can stay if you'd like, yeah. Er. I'd rather stay in my room back at the hold for now. Closer to work, and all.' Doc Swiftly: "We might want to stay out of the Hedge for now.." Jessie: 'Yeah.' Jessie is quick to agree! Jessie: 'That would beat taking a cab.' Valt: "...or walking through the Hedge." Doc Swiftly: "Dealing with a homicidal squirrel-beast." Fyre: Fyre... uh, goes to look for the keys to the house and car. Jessie: 'Yeah.' Jessie looks at Fyre 'Are you sure you'll be fine here on your own?' Kel: The keys are, cunningly, on a key rack next to the door. Fyre: "I suppose so. It's just a house." Rustle rustle. Heeeeere, keys Fyre: Ah. That would make sense. Has achieved keys! Fyre: "...and I haven't seen any hedge doors or anything in here, so..." Examines keys to see which is which. Jessie: 'Well.. you know. Just in case that guy you told us about shows up.' Doc Swiftly: "Someone should maybe stay here. Possibly Marlin, as he never came inside and hasn't said anything in an hour and a half." Valt: "...you?" Doc Swiftly: "I was thinking you, Valt." Valt: "What? Why me?" Jessie: Jessie hmphs. 'Marlin didn't think the internet could be not boring.' Doc Swiftly: "I..Obviously..Can't do it. Jessie has to leave. Marlin..Well. You're capable enough in a fight, and if the Hunt does show up at least there will be two people here." Fyre: "...obviously?" Valt: Valt's hand wanders over almost of its own accord to play with Jessie's hair-acles. "Why can't you?" Jessie: '...ack.' Jessie tilts her head to try to avoid having the hair-tentacles touched! Valt: Poutfase. Doc Swiftly: Doc looks uncomfortable, but doesn't elaborate. Fyre: ".....I'm not going to eat you or anything." Valt: "But I want to go home." Doc Swiftly: Doc's eyes stray to the computer. Doc Swiftly: "All right, I'll stay." Valt: Valt jumps up and down and claps like a little girl! Doc Swiftly: "Um. I suppose it would be too much to hope that there are clothes for me here?" Category:O Frabjous Day